The new Brokenstar
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: Dawnstar's power had gone to her head. Now its up to Shimmerclaw and the help of an enemy clan to stop her but will it secend or will she fail? I don't own warriors and this is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the Funclan challenge "The new brokenstar". Its not great and there will be another chapter. **

* * *

I darted away from camp paws on my heels. I could hear the thuds easily while I tried to lose them. I remember a few days back after Wolfstar died...

My leader laid dead and still in the middle of camp. Dead from a rat bite that got infected. Dawnfeather had just left to receive her nine lives from Starclan. I felt sorry and sad Wolfstar was still young. Younger then me but lost every one of his lives quickly. Defending his clan. He lost his last life defending a apprentice from getting a bad rat bite. A day after Dawnstar became leader the power went to her head.

She banished the elders to the edge of the territory,and made kits train to kill. Hunting didn't matter anymore,only fighting did. We were forced to eat crow-food instead of fresh-kill. We made enemies with every clan and marks of battle stained our territory. Blood marked out borders now. I saw the blood marked borders with Thunderclan. I remember which cat's they were marked with and almost gagged if I had any breath left that hadn't been used for running. My lungs ached. I crashed into a Thunderclan patrol.

"Shimmerclaw?"the leader of the patrol asked. I remember him. His name was Falcondive.

"Dawnstar...power to her head..."I panted just then the two cats that Dawnstar sent after me blasted through the undergrowth and pinned me down. I would have died if it wasn't for Thunderclan. Falcondive knocked Bearclaw off me and a orange tabby was tangling with Stumpytail. Bearclaw and Stumpytail raced off back to Shadowclan territory while I laid there panting.

"Why are you here and why did your clan-mates attack you?"Falcondive asked.

I recovered enough to talk. "Dawnstar's power went to her head. You know the myth of Brokenstar? Well she made young kits train and also elders got kicked out an-"I started but Falcondive stopped me.

"This seems more serious then a small disorder. Come back to camp with us. "he said then lead the patrol back to camp. When we got there a kit raced up to Falcondive.

"Is she a prisoner?"the kit asked curiously.

"No. We aren't sure yet."Falcondive replied. I sighed. Falcondive seemed a lot better then that tom Dawnstar forced to be my mate.

"Wait right here guys."Falcondive said and bounded off to the leader's den. He reappeared a second later followed by Cloudstar.

"All cats old enough to hunt gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting!"Cloudstar yowled. I watch as the cats gathered then Falcondive motioned for me to go up there. I saw Cloudstar nod then I approached.

"Falcondive had informed me that this Shadowclan cat has appeared on our territory and has new to share about whats going on in Shadowclan!"Cloudstar yowled then motioned for me to sit next to him. I cleared my throat and then started.

"Dawnstar's power has gone to her head. She forced the elders to the edge of the territory and the kits to train while they are too young."I yowled. Then I hung my head. "Ice_kit _and Night_kit _died." I said with sadness in my voice after all they were my little brothers. I heard gasps from the Thunderclan cats. Then I heard yowls of anger.

"We need to show Dawnstar a lesson!"I heard one cat yowl.

"Yeah"another yowled.

"Silence!"Cloudstar yowled. "I understand how upset you might be about how many ways Dawnstar is breaking the warrior code but we can't just attack. We need plans if we are and find a way to attack without injuring the ones who opposed the idea. "Cloudstar said.

"Me and Falcomdive shall plan with Shimmerclaw to end Dawnstar's reign so Shadowclan won't endanger the kits."Cloudstar finished. Then the cats dismissed. I was led to the leader's den along with Falcondive by Cloudstar.

"So tell me where is Shadowclan camp and how do we get there without being seen."Cloudstar asked. I wouldn't have told if it was a different problem but Shadowclan will die out if Dawnstar would keep being leader.

"In the heart of the pine forest."I said my voice shaking. "The best way to get into camp without being seen is to go through the tunnel near the windclan border and then through the reeds..."I said guilty of giving away my clan's weakness and secret.

"Ok me a Falcondive shall plan then give you the news. You may rest in the warrior's den for now."Cloudstar said. Then I left. I was gald when I entered the den no one was there. I choose a nest that smell of nothing and looked new like it was placed right after the clan meeting. Sighing I laid down in a it fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of a good idea so I just drew a random one from MY BOX OF IDEAS! Anyways its not as goood as chap one and it won't be that good. Im gonna see if more people want Dawnstar to die or not in the next chap maybe or it will be in this chap. This was written first so Im not editing this part.**

* * *

I shivered as a finger of wind penetrated the warrior den. Falcondive had convinced the most of the clan to let me sleep in the warriors den. There were protesters but they were out-voted by the cats Falcondive had convinced. I knew it wasn't easy to trust a cat from another clan. I was still awaiting the news about the attack and how they would use the information I gave them about my clan. I wondered if I would regret it. My birth-clan would have its greatest weakness known by the enemy. I kept turning in my nest. The apprentice who had made my nest for me was kind enough to give me feathers to help keep warm. I didn't remember the same kindness after Dawnstar became leader. Feathers were sometimes hard to obtain as of we aren't big bird-eaters. We preferred mouse,vole and frogs. I got up and shook my nest out of my pelt. I decided to go for a walk. The whole Thunderclan camp was covered in moonlight. I then saw cruel green eyes peak out from the darkness. Then my eyes saw what saved my life. It was Dawnstar's silver-white pelt. She was going to attack. I heard a yowl come from highrock. "Shadowclan is attacking!"but then it faded, like someone had crushed the voice out of it but then the clearing exploded with cats.

I ran to the nursery. I knew what other cats might think. They might think this was all a act and I was lying when I told them but enemy clan or not I knew it was breaking the warrior code to kill or harm kits. I saw Scarfur running towards the Thunderclan nursery. I got next to him and tackled him. Scarfur was a rouge that Dawnstar recruited. She wanted a army of cats who would do whatever she commanded with no code to stop them. Scarfur was just a regular tom and the one she made my mate. He was a rouge. Not fit to be called a warrior and Dawnstar was a disgrace to the leader name. I saw shock flash in his eyes. He thought I loved him. Ha,when hedgehogs fly I will. I then saw any signs of kindness fade and he lunged but I was too quick. He had aimed for my chest where my lungs and heart was. I had leaped to the side so he only grazed my leg. I leaped forward and left long bloody marks which blood flowed out of on his flank. He ran off into the distance. I wonder why I was protecting this clan. I wasn't born here. It wasn't my right home. I knew that but yet I still defended it. I saw a pale ginger queen fighting Ratbite. She was clearly out-powered. As fast as lightning I leaped and tackled him. He fell over a look of anger on his face like I was the traitor. He was kinda right but I had a good reason. He cheered on Dawnstar's new law. I knew he was all brawn and no brain from when I trained with him. I ducked then leaped onto his back. I knew he was caught off guard. He thought I saw go for his under-belly not is back. I knew even if I outsmarted him I still needed strength to hold on but I wasn't strong enough. I got bucked off and feel. I heard something snap and crack then a giant jolt of pain blazed up my right hind leg. I felt Ratbite put his claws on my throat.


	3. Chapter 3(new and improved)

**I had a whole story written on paper but then I lost it. Sorry. This isn't half as good as the one on the paper and the plot sucks.**

* * *

Ratbite dug his claws into my skin. I knew the only reason he hadn't killed me was to savor this moment so he could remember it forever. Time seemed to slow while the battle raged on around us. I felt his claws sink even deeper. All of a sudden a look of shock went across his face as he was thrown to the side. It was Falcondive who had saved me. His pelt was covered in blood but I can not see a nick in his ear and a few scratches. He bounded off before I could thank him. I looked at Ratbite who was lying on the ground on his side. His breath was slow and his eyes a little glazed but. knew he was alive. It might have been a mistake but I left him and charged right into Dawnstar.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short I am not happy how these chapters turned out and half of them don't make sense but I shall continue it for the sake of taking on the Funclan challenge from Thistleface. **


End file.
